


Hearth of a Home

by PetraMysticaCLXV



Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Fluff, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), etho is up to shenanigans, no beta we die like men, so is x, tangos skin is very cool, tommy finally curses, tommy is a walking fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV
Summary: Joe invites Tommy to build something in the new community project.
Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046830
Comments: 10
Kudos: 507





	Hearth of a Home

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to thank the fact that everyone is having a good time, please continue.

Joe closed his elytra as he landed in front of the hobbit hole Tommy made and calls home. Said young ghost opened his magenta door slightly and took a peek of his visitor, the older ghost waved at him,

“Howdy, Tommy,” Jhost greeted, Tommy disappeared for a moment, but the sound of clicks is enough to sign that he is typing a reply,

The door fully opened, revealing the eternally burning Ghost Innit,

[hey jhost], he erased and typed another,

[come in]

Being welcomed, Joe went inside the humble abode. The walls are made of crimson planks accented by red nether bricks, some of the shelves are quartz, the floor is polished blackstone, and the ceiling has a mosaic of chiseled quartz and bone blocks, the home is lit by two kinds of lanterns and shroomlights boxed by oak trapdoors. It did not have a bed, but a nest is made of wool and hay tucked in the corner, a couple of chests are on the shelves, an ender chest just under the shelf, and dandelions are potted by the windowsills that are made beside the entrance.

The two ghosts floated inside, one holds a bottle of honey, the other a sweet berry, and pickaxe.

“I was thinking if you wanted to help us build the Christmas village by Etho’s tower of Solitude, Tango and Bdubs are making a giant fireplace, and Cleo and I are making a floating sleigh,” Joe offered, Tommy pocketed something and typed on his communicator,

[F*ck yeah]

Joe chuckled at the curse word, the two got out of the house and took the nearest portal to the overworld,

“Just a word of warning, it’s going to be in a snow biome, I hope you are warm enough,”.

* * *

Tommy did not need a jacket, it turns out, but Tango and Bdubs definitely do. It's a good thing that the two are making a hearth, and by a ghost that his gig is to emit warmth.

The red-eyed and wide-eyed hermits huddled in between the young ghost and the fireplace he lit and the two built.

“Thank goodness for Tommy, I think my toes are about to fall off,” Tango sighed,

“You shouldn’t have worn slippers then, you fool,” Bdubs teased, “Also I thought you’re a nether elemental?”,

“I am, but the kind that is sensitive to cold!”, Tommy silently chuckled at the bickering two, nearby the two undead landed softly on the snow,

“Howdy, the fireplace’s looking nice, I love the bear,” Joe waved at them,

“It’s feeling warm enough too,” the redhead zombie grinned at them, her one hand nestled on her hip, the other pointing a stick on its tip a marshmallow is stuck.

* * *

Soon enough more hermits arrived in the village, some are dumping bulks of materials, then there are the others that are just there to mess some things up. A ninja that is Etho is throwing snowballs at a creeper dressed as some kind of vigilante, “Doc! You were so sus! You really earned these snowballs!” the ninja did not stop throwing, and a snowball nailed Doc on his face, the creeper hissed and wiped off the snow, it turns out it was Grian who got him,

“That’s it! Battle royale!!!” the mad scientist threw balls at anyone, hitting Cleo whose s’mores is thrown to the fire, Xisuma who now had bottles of poison in his hand. By the end of the day, everyone is soaked flakes of ice or nursing warm milk to heal the poison. Everyone enjoyed the day.

**Author's Note:**

> for my friends in the gift exchange


End file.
